


Daddy's First Classic

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Memories, Older Man/Younger Man, jbbkinktober2020, past Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm discovers they share a kink while going through old memories of Jackie.---Kinktober Day 5: Daddy Kink
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Daddy's First Classic

It’s not exactly a hardship to call Gil _Daddy_. 

Of course, Gil was worried it would be. So worried, in fact, that he hadn’t talked about it until they were over a year into their relationship, and even then, it was because of an accident. 

“Kid,” Gil says with a groan, “just because Jackie called me —”

“Daddy,” Malcolm interrupts, delighted. He hadn’t brought it up, either, despite having had several ‘daddies’ during his time at college and then the Bureau, because he was worried, too. Especially after finding out Gil very nearly _did_ become his step-father ages back. He figured it would be too weird for his lover and put the idea aside. It’s not like Malcolm needed to cry out _Daddy_ at the top of his lungs every single time he was pounded into the mattress. He just liked it.

Gil rubs his temple, not quite looking at Malcolm. “— doesn’t mean _you_ have to.”

And to think this all started over finally clearing out the old boxes Gil had stuffed in the back of his closet. Most of the contents were either Jackie’s or pertained to her, and while they weren’t going through them to toss them, they both recognized they needed to see what was inside and determine what would join Gil in moving to the loft. Malcolm was completely ready to incorporate remnants of Jackie into their lives. He missed her, too. 

Then they found the shoebox of pictures. They weren’t sexy pictures, honestly. Just snapshots of Gil and Jackie when they were dating, at their wedding, and beyond. Malcolm and Gil stopped and sat on the edge of Gil’s bed for a good two hours going through all of them. Each one was dated in Jackie’s tight handwriting. Some of them had notes, too. Small things like _A lovely anniversary dinner_ or _The water was freezing, but the company was hot_ with a little heart. Gil’s eyes crinkled at the sight of the familiar scrawl, his fingers tracing the ink.

Malcolm made a note to share the letters she wrote him in college, if only to see him light up like that again. 

About three-fourths of the way through the box, they found it. First, Gil pulled it out with a laugh, a grin splitting his face. It was a picture of him with the Le Mans. In it, he was wearing his old uniform and looking proud. Jackie was, presumably, behind the camera. 

“That’s the day I got her,” Gil said fondly as he handed it over. 

Malcolm smiled, too, looking at the slightly blurry picture and remembering that day himself. Gil had picked him up that afternoon for another stakeout. He hadn’t been the first to ride along in the passenger seat, but it had been exciting nevertheless. Flipping it over automatically, expecting to see another date, he happily read the note on the back. 

_Daddy’s first classic_

His eyes widened. His mouth felt dry. 

Gil tugged it from his slack fingers and stuffed it back into the shoebox. “We’re _not_ talking about that.”

Malcolm glanced at him, taking in the slight flush on the tops of his cheeks, and agreed. For the moment. 

Just until he could process it. 

Now, though, now he’s processed it and brought it up, because Malcolm has absolutely no problem called Gil _Daddy_. He’s already thought of him that way in the privacy of his own mind. Voicing it while he’s riding him, split so wonderfully by that thick cock, his own throbbing between them —

“Why don’t we forget about this?” Gil’s wincing but meeting his gaze now.

“Why?” Malcolm can’t help but ask. “Have you considered I might _want_ to call you Daddy?”

Gil’s eyes slip to the left again. “Your father —”

“Has nothing to do with this,” Malcolm insists. And truthfully, while he can’t confidently say that his daddy issues have nothing to do with the amount of older men he’s dated or fucked in his life, he is genuinely attracted to Gil for so many reasons other than his age. Gil is the most understanding of the partners he’s ever had. Gil knows how Malcolm ticks, even if he doesn’t always like it. Gil sees Malcolm for all that he is, not just his past or his lack of self-respect and self-preservation. 

And Malcolm? Malcolm loves Gil for his heart. For the way he doggedly chases down the solution to his cases, how he never let his chance arrest of The Surgeon make him lazy, for the way he cares about his team. For the way he loves Malcolm.

Malcolm wants to call Gil _Daddy_ , because they’d both enjoy it. 

“Bright,” Gil says, shaking his head but not leaving the couch.

Finally, it clicks for Malcolm. He blinks. “You’re _aroused_.” 

Gil’s silent.

“Tell me you don’t want me to call you Daddy.”

More silence. 

Malcolm stands up and approaches him, stopping next to his chair. “Tell me, Gil, and I’ll stop.”

And then Gil reaches up for his hand and tugs him down into his lap. “Of course I’m aroused, kid,” he says gruffly. The bulge of his cock is obvious against Malcolm’s ass even though the edge of his sweater and his slacks. “Who wouldn’t be?”

“You seemed pretty reluctant a moment ago.” Malcolm sets his hands on his lover’s shoulders to regain some amount of stability. He bites his lip. “ _Daddy_.”

Underneath him, Gil’s dick twitches.

Malcolm grins. “Are you going to fuck me, Daddy?”

Gil stares at him with dark eyes. “Go get the lube, and we’ll see.”

It doesn’t take more than a moment for Malcolm to scramble off his lap and grab the bottle from the bedside. 

“Lay down on the couch,” Gil says, hitching up the edge of his sweater and unbuttoning his pants. “Get yourself ready for me.”

Malcolm does. He slicks himself up quick and dirty as he watches the slow stroke of his partner’s hand. 

When Gil deems him ready, he shifts and wraps Malcolm’s hand around his own cock, using the leftover lube to coat himself. He kisses his palm before letting it go. A moment later, he’s sliding in with the smallest of stings from the quick stretch.

Malcolm loves it. His mouth drops open, his eyelids drooping. “Fuck, Daddy,” he moans as he’s filled. It’s so freeing to finally say it. 

With a sudden twitch of his hips, Gil bottoms out. “Can’t say this is gonna last long tonight, kid.”

“Fuck me then.” 

Gil does. He snaps his hips and drives himself into Malcolm like he’s going to die if he doesn’t come _right now_.

“Daddy,” Malcolm whines. The slightest hint of burn feels so fucking good that he’s leaking profusely all over his stomach, and he can’t help but say it a few more times if it’s going to inspire this in Gil. “Daddy, oh _fuck_. Please.” 

Sweat slips down Gil’s brow. “Are you gonna come for me? Like this?” He grunts. 

Although Malcolm tries to answer him, nothing more than the stream of _Daddy_ wants to come out. 

Gil chuckles, strained. “Go ahead, kid, touch yourself.”

The hand on his cock is all he needs. Malcolm squeezes his eyes shut as he seizes up around Gil, crying out _Daddy_ one last time. 

Another thrust, and Gil’s filling him up. He slumps over just a little and focuses on catching his breath again. “God, Malcolm.”

Malcolm laughs. “I told you I wanted to.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
